Remembering Sunday
by baby Cyclopes
Summary: A bunch of flash backs of Thalia and Luke.    Song fic to All Time Low's Remembering Sunday. It's now complete!
1. Chapter 1

******A/N I love Luke/Thalia and thidosing remedied me of them, so have fun reading. :D**

**Disclaimer I Don't own PJATO or the song rememberingSunday **

* * *

><p><span>Remembering Suday <span>

Capter 1

* * *

><p>She Woke From Dreaming And Put On His Shoes Started Making His Way IN AT Two In The Morning Hasn't Been Sober For Days Leaning Now Into The Breeze Remembering Sunday He Fell To His Knees<p>

* * *

><p>"I could use a new lieutenant " Artimiss asked.<p>

Thalia thought about it for a minute, memories flashing through her head. She focused on one in particular.

It was when she and Luke were first on the run together.  
>They lay on there backs looking up at the stars, All of a sudden Luke started to tickle her.<p>

"L,,,Luke st,,,stop!" She said through laughter.

"Nope." He replied tickling her harder.

"P,,,please!" She begged.

"Na this is fun." He joked.

"Your EVIL!" She said in mock horror.

Luke stiffend and pulld away. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked wondering what brought this on.

"If I somehow become evil, I want you to do everything in your power to stop me!" His word shocked Thalia into silences.

"But Luke that will never happen!" She shouted.

"PROMISE!" He deamanded trimbling with anger and fear.

"Y,,,y,,,yes." she stutered, truely meaning it.

"I'll try for the Aisle Of The Blessed." Luke wispered.

Before he let the darkness take him, his mined went to Thalia.

Luke had stollen a red convertable to make travel faster,  
>when he saw her. She was crossing the street not watching where she was going. Then a black truck took off straight toward her! With out thinking Luke jump out of the car and pushed her out of the way. At the same time Thalia put up her shield Eges with the head of Medosa on it.<p>

"Cool shield." He said.

"Thanks,,, um for saving me." She said blushing.

"It's noprobablem," he shrughed, "I'm Luke by the way."

"I'm Thalia." She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering Sunday

Chapter 2

They Had BREAKFAST Together BUt Two Eggs Don't Last Like The FeEling Of What He Needs Now This Place Seems FamilAr To Him She Pulls On His Hand With A Develish Grin She led Him Upstairs She led Him Upstaris Left Him Dying TO Get In

When Thalia pushed him off Mount Tam, her eyes filled with tears and betrail. As Luke fell he remembered his vision in the River Sticks.

"Luke." Thalia and Anabeth called. There faces coming in view, electric blue eyes and greys eyes filled with relief and concern. He and Thalia had been sparing, when Luke had tripped and hit his head. "Come on dork." Thalia said stretching out her hand to him and taking it he was now back on the shore.

"Please Thalia!" Luke begged his voice filled with, so much agiwish it was hard for her to say no.

When she pushed Luke off the clif, she knew he wasn't dead,  
>even though she could sense it. She remembered the day she realized she was falling in love with him.<p>

It was the first time they meet Artimis, she had asked her and Annabeth to join the hunters. Thalia had opened her mouth to say that no they wouldn't, but suddenly Luke's lips were on her's. When he pulled away she saw everyone staring at them. Then she caught Zoe Nightshade's eyes.

"Well I guess that answers your question." She spat.

"Yes, yes, it dose." Thalia said smirking.

"He'll brake your heart and then you'll regret it!" Zoe said walking away from them. Then she looked at Luke and just right then and there knew that she loves him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Iwould like to thank my friend immortelheart17 for being thefirst to review! :)**

****Disclaimer I don't own PJATOfor The song remembering Sunday 

* * *

><p><span>Remembering Sunday <span>

Chapter 3 

* * *

><p>Forgive Me I'm Tryin To Find My Callin I'm Calling At Night I don't Mean To Be A Bother But Have You Seen This Girl She Been Running Thru My Dreams An It's Drivin Me Crazy It Seems I'm Gonna Ask Her To Marry Me Even though She Dosn,t Believe In Love He's Determinded To Call Her Bluf Who Can Deny These Butterflies There Filling His Gut Waking The Neighbors Unfamiler Faces he Pleads Oh He Tries He's Ownly Denied Now He's Dieing To Get Inside Forgive Me I'm Trying To Find My Callin I'm Calling At Night I don't Mean To Be A Bother But Have You Seen This Girl She Been Running Through My Dreams An It's Drivin Me Crazy It Seens In Gonna Ask Her To Marry Me The Neighbors Said She Moved Away Funny How A Rain Old Day I Didnt Think Much Of It Then But It's Starting To All Make Sense Oh I Can See Now That All Of These Clouds Are Following Me In My Desperet Indevers To Find My Whoever Whoever She May Be<p>

* * *

><p>Luke could remember the day that Thalia died in great detail.<br>They were so close to making it into camp, but there were to many monsters and he new it was his fault Thalia was slowing down, "come on Thals!" Annabeth urged. Luke caught her gaze determend and not going give up with out a fight.

"Grover, make sure Annabeth and Luke make it into camp!" They looked stunned.

"Thalia no!" Annabeth begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She said hugging the smaller girl.

"I'm coming with you!" Luke said.

"No, Its me they want and me there gunna get and no one else!"

Luke could see the tears in her eyes and new she wasn't going to change her mind, so he took her an Annabeth in his arms making there last moments together as nice as possible and then she turned away walking into the monsters who all wanted her dead.

At first Thalia was doing good, but then when she was fighting two Drakeny, when another one jumped her from behind. Luke handed Annabeth to Grover and ran to help Thalia. He kills the Drakeny that was still hovering over her. She had a spear sticking out of her stomache and she layed in a Poddle of her own blood! He had to Pull the spear out! "Okay, when I count to three I'm going to Pull the spear out."  
>"One,,,,,two,,,,three!" in one swift movement he'd pulled it out and took his shirt off pressing it to the wound.<p>

"Luke?" She whispered unsure and very weak.

"Y,,,,Yes, I,,,I'm right here." He reassured her.

"Where's Annabeth?" She wispered.

"I,,,,,I'm r,,,,right h,,,,,h,,,,,here." She said threw sobs.

"Can you guys promise to stay together even after I'm gone.  
>" Thalia wisperd and Annabeth noded.<p>

"NO, BECAUSE YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE!" Luke shouted, tears falling down his face.

"But, I am Luke can't you see it?"

He could, her face was pale and she looked exhausted, her breathing was ragged each breath seemed to pain her, her face was damp with sweat, and her eyes were unfocused and slowly closing.

"THALIA!" Luke screamed braking down into hysterics.

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning flashed and where there once was Thalia there now stood a pine tree!


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N this the last chapter yay!:D**

**Disclaimer **** I don't own PJATOfor the song remembering Sunday.**

* * *

><p><span>Remembering Sunday <span>

Chapter 4 

* * *

><p>I'm Not Comin Back I Did Something So TERrible And TERrifying To ExspEct Come From Me I'm Mixed Up And Now The Rain Is Washing You Out Of My Hair And Out Of My Mind Keeping An Eye On The World So MAnny Thousands Of Feet Off The Ground I'm Over You Now I'm At Home In The Clouds Towering Over Your Head I Guess I'll Go Home Now I Guess I'll Go Home Now I Guess I'll Go Home Now I Guess I'll Go Home Now I Guess I'll Go Home<p>

* * *

><p>Thalia had joined the hunter, because the prothies wasn't her destiny and because of Luke even though he broke his promise and broke her heart. She didn't intend to brake her promise! The hunters had became her a family which had gave her the strength to move on after Luke's death. The hunters helped give her a life, They'd given her the chance to see her brother againn.<br>She owed Luke, Because without him none of those things would have happend, so even though Luke had betrayed her he had also saved her. And in the end she still loved him and new somehow he loved her back.

Luke new he had betrayed them all in his anger at the Gods and Thalia's death, but he had made a difference with the Gods and with Thalia. He had made the Gods realize that they needed to pay attention and claim there kids. He had given Thalia a second chance at life. He wished he Could've told Thaliahe still loved her, but some how he know she new.  
>And with that last thought Luke Caustelen closed his eyes letting death claim him...<p> 


End file.
